


Sad Girl

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: You meet Juice and he makes you feel things you thought you never would again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you like it! <3

I was never one of those people who was happy all the time, I never just smiled for no reason and I never saw the joy in birds singing. Honestly I felt like those people were just faking it, lying to themselves hoping that they would be that way if they faked it hard enough. Little things made me happy I just had few and far between moments. I haven't had an easy life and I have struggled with a lot of shit during my 25 years. I was bitter, anxious, depressed, and angry, but ya know what? I was ok with that. It worked for me, I didn't sleep much and I took terrible care of myself but that is what happens when you have no one and nothing to live for. You just don't care. It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning in Charming and I had wandered to the park, there were families there already and I sat down on the bench to watch the kids play. I shuffled through the songs on my Mp3 player until I found one I liked, when I looked up there was a guy watching me, My blue eyes clashed with his brown ones and I raised a brow before I looked away from him. He was playing with a little boy with blonde hair and he had a guy with him, the little boy looked like his friend. I was watching a little girl throw sand at her dad when my bench shifted. I looked up and saw the guy from before sitting by me, his mouth was moving so I tugged an ear bud out of my ear.   
"What?" I asked him when he stared at me. He had tribal tattoos on the sides of his scalp and he had his hair in a shaved down mohawk in the center of his head. He looked to be around my age, maybe a little older and he had soft eyes, _kind eyes_. He smiled at me as he responded  
"I said I've never seen anyone look so sad before. You ok?"  
"That's me, the sad girl." I muttered and he frowned.   
"Wanna talk about it?" He tried again and I shook my head.   
"Talk about what? This imaginary sadness that you think I have?" He furrowed his brow at me.  
"I'm just trying to help you out darlin' no need to take offense." He told me with his hands raised in a soothing gesture.   
"I'm not offended, but sis you ever think that maybe I like being sad?" I replied as I put my ear bud back into my ear. He sat there for a while until I saw his friend call him back over, I took that distraction as a sign and got up to walk away. I wandered over to the diner a few blocks down and got a coffee and breakfast sandwich to go before I walked home. I ate, took a shower and caught a nap before I had to head to work, I worked full time as a waitress/bar tender at a bar on the edge of town Tuesdays thru Saturdays. My uniform consisted of skin tight shorts, a low cut short sleeved shirt, and sneakers, I refused to wear heels. It was an easy job, I mixed drinks, poured shots, served food to drunks and called cabs, I wasn't one for small talk and I kept a taser in my apron in case anyone got to handsy. It was a typical night until I saw a group of bikers come in, then a second group and a familiar face was with them, the man from the park. He saw me and a flash of recognition went across his face before he nodded at me with a smile. I raised a brow at him and went back to wiping down the bar.   
"Hey sad girl." I looked up at the guy and tilted my head.   
"Hey biker boy." I replied and he grinned.  
"Juice." He replied  
"Juice?"  
"My name."   
"Oh. Y/N."   
"Can I get two pitchers of beer and a stack of glasses for my table?" He asked and I nodded. He hovered as I filled his order which was strange.  
"I'll bring it over." I told him and he shook his head.   
"I'll take it." I shrugged and set it all on a big tray, he grinned and hefted it off the bar and walked away. I was refilling drinks at the bar when he came back. "Thanks darlin'." I nodded and slid a beer down the bar for a regular.  
"Just doing my job." I told him. The bikers hung out for a few hours, they were the only ones besides me and the cook in the bar. I was cleaning up tables around the bar when one started shouting, then all hell broke loose and the first group pulled out guns while Juice's group all scattered. I felt like a fireball punched my shoulder and I slid down the wall holding my arm. I looked at my hand and it was shaking and covered with blood. I vaguely noticed the fight going on around the bar but I was focused on the blood until I heard someone yell my name. I looked up and saw Juice in front of me.   
"Shit, are you ok?" He asked me as he reached out to touch me. I flinched away from him and grimaced when my arm twinged.   
"I'm fine, just got hit in my shoulder." I got my feet under me and pushed myself to my feet, I was woozy and I stumbled. Juice caught me and I stiffened a little.  
"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." He turned and looked around for a minutes before he turned back to me. "Where's your keys?" He asked me and I dug them out of my pocket. "Chibs!" He called out as he led me towards the door, a guy with shaggy salt and pepper hair walked over to us. "She needs a patch up." Juice told him and Chibs frowned.  
"Are you ok lass?" He asked me and I nodded. "Take her to TM I'll be right behind you." Juice nodded and led me out the door.   
"Which ones your car?"   
"I can patch myself up, it's just a little hole." I told him and he shook his head.   
"Which one?" I pointed to my silver bronco and he ushered me into the passenger seat. I was trying not to think of how much my shoulder was killing me but it was consuming. I felt the blood oozing out the back and I felt tired. "Hey, stay awake." Juice told me as he put his hand on my leg, I jumped and looked at him.  
"I'm awake. Don't touch me." I grumbled and he frowned.  
"I won't hurt you."   
"I've heard that before." I slurred before I blacked out. I woke up from a jolt of pain as Juice was pulling me out of the bronco. "Ow."   
"Sorry Y/N, were gonna get you fixed up ok?"   
"Kay." He chuckled and carried me inside, he set me down and then a minute later Chibs walked in with a black bag. He pulled various tools out of it and turned to me.   
"Ok lass, I have some oxy for the pain and then I can stitch ya up." I shook my head.   
"No pain killers, I-I'm an addict."   
"This is going to hurt like a bitch."   
"I can take it, I won't relapse again. _I can't_." Chibs nodded  
"Ok, I need your shirt off, to see the wound." I pulled it over my head and Chibs walked behind me, he cleaned the would and stitched it up fairly quickly. He wasn't lying, it did hurt like a bitch but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Chibs tried to distract me by asking me questions but I wasn't much of a sharer and I told him as much. He understood but still tried to ask. He put a bandage on both sides and gave me instructions and supplies to keep it from getting infected. Juice pulled a shirt out of his backpack and handed it too me since mine was ruined.   
"Thanks for the patch up, can I have my keys?" I asked as I jumped off the table, they both frowned at me.  
"You should stay here, just for tonight." Juice told me and I looked at him.   
"No thanks, I should get home."   
"Why?" Juice asked me and I frowned at him.  
"I'm not staying- wherever the hell this is, with people I don't know, especially since I just got shot because of them."   
"Hey we fixed you up didn't we?" Juice demanded in an offended tone. "You're at Teller Morrow Automotive in Charming, you live here in town right?"  
"And I said thanks, that doesn't mean I'm staying here, what are you nuts?" I yelled at him, ignoring his question and Chibs let out a laugh.  
"Let her go lad, she clearly is well enough to leave. We can't force her Juicy"   
"See? Doc said I can go hand em over." I asked him and I held out my hand for my keys.  
"Will you drive me by the bar? I left my bike there to bring you here." I sighed I guess I could give him a ride, he did bring me here and stayed with me while I got fixed up.  
"Sure, why not." He nodded and clapped my keys into my hand. "Nice meeting you Chibs." I called over my shoulder as Juice led me out of the room, through a bar and then finally outside. I climbed into the bronco, drove out of the lot and then Juice spoke a few minutes later.  
"Why didn't you want to stay?"   
"Why would I? I don't know any of you." I countered and he sighed.   
"Wanna get to know me?" He teased and I smiled softly and rolled my eyes.   
"Maybe some other time." I told him as we pulled into the bar parking lot, he climbed out and came around to my window, I cranked it down and looked at him.  
"When?"  
"Um, I'll call you." I told him and shifted into drive.  
"You don't have my number!" He called out and I smiled as I drove away from him.  
"Guess it's up to fate then!" I called out the window. Today had been a strange day and I was looking forward to going home and staying there for my two days off. My boss was going to be pissed as what happened to his place and I was not looking forward to that call.


	2. Chapter 2

My two days off were peaceful, on Sunday I hung around at home, my shoulder hurt and I needed the day to recuperate. Monday I went to the store, did laundry, and even stopped in to get some new clothes because my favorite pair of jeans decided to split and leave a large hole in a very awkward part. That's what I get for wearing the same jeans from high school for all these years. I saw a few bikers passing on the main road as I walked from the grocery store to my car but I didn't think anything of it. I never thought I would see Juice or Chibs again and I was ok with that. I headed home and finished the last few things I wanted to do, cleaned out my car, cleaned the house, took a shower and then settled down with dinner and Doctor Who. I grimaced at a twinge in my shoulder and I remembered that I had to change my bandage. I shuffled into the bathroom and grimaced, I had torn a stitch, oh well it would be fine. I cleaned the blood up, put some antibiotic cream on it and changed the bandage then I went to bed.  
  
"Where have you been?" I heard from behind me, I turned and saw Juice standing at the bar.  
"What?"  
"I came by to check on you and you haven't been here for like two days."  
"Yeah, I was off." I told him with a raised brow. "What did you need?"   
"To make sure you didn't bleed out or anything?" He asked with a 'duh' expression and tone.  
"Well look at me, here I am all not exsanguinated." I told him in a sarcastic tone.   
"Sorry. I just got worried." He looked guilty and I sighed as I poured him a shot.   
"You don't need to worry about me, I'm a big girl Juice." He frowned at me as he knocked back the shot.  
"It's kind of our fault that you got hurt, I'm allowed to worry."   
"Kind of? It's entirely your guy's fault. However you patched me up so its even now. Thanks for looking in but I'm fine." I tried to brush past him but he gripped my arm.  
"What's your problem?" He asked me and I just looked up at him.  
"I don't have a problem." He scoffed at me and I pulled on my arm gently but he leaned in closer.   
"You don't like me and I want to know why."  
"I don't dislike you." I told him  
"Why do you act like I'm an inconvenience then?"   
"I don't. I just don't people very well." I shrugged  
"I'd like to get to know you Y/N." I frowned at him and he gave me a smile that would've made anyone melt.  
"Why?"   
"I told you that you looked sad, and I haven't seen you smile. I'm making it my mission to change that."   
"Why would me being smiley matter?" I asked genuinely confused.   
"You're beautiful and you deserve to smile." I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Uh huh, look I gotta get back to work so either sit down and order a drink, or beat it." I brushed passed him and felt his eyes on me. I refilled drinks and took out a burger for the drunk at the booth in the back before I headed back up to the bar. I grimaced when I saw Juice sitting front and center. "Still here huh?" I raised a brow at him and he smirked.  
"You didn't seem like you really wanted me to leave gorgeous."   
"I didn't? Damn I guess I'll have to try harder." He laughed and the leaned closer to me across the bar.  
"Ok, I get it, you don't like that I'm a Son." I frowned and shook my head. I crooked my finger so he leaned closer to me.  
"That's the only thing you have going for you _darlin'_ " He cracked a grin and I gave him a small smile back.   
"Was that a smile?!" He gaped at me and I rolled my eyes at him.   
"I have feelings Juice, I just don't show em."   
"Can I take you out?" He asked me   
"Look, I know I'm offensive but isn't killing chicks against the Sons code or something?" I joked and he grinned at me.   
"No, I meant to dinner or something."  
" _Oh!_ Uh, that's not a good idea." I bit my lip and he tilted his head at me.   
"Why not?"  
"Because I am not good with people, emotions, or well anything really so it's a waste of both of our time."   
"That's not true, you have been holding up a steady and kind of meaningful conversation for at least five minutes now. I think you found a special skill." I gave him a look and leaned on the bar.  
"Let it go."  
"Go out with me."   
"No."  
"I'll pick you up after work." He told me as he stood up and put some money on the bar.  
"Juice!" I called out to him he kept walking and I sighed. My shift crept by at a snail pace, it was Tuesday night after all, the downside is that it gave me time to think about Juice. He was cute, persistent and irritating but cute, I mean maybe hanging out with him wouldn't be so bad. I had my back to the door and was finishing the clean up of the bar when it opened. "No." I called out and I heard Juice chuckle.  
"Yep. Me again." I turned around and raised a brow at him.  
"I never actually agreed to hang out with you."   
"True, but I think that if you give me a shot, it will be worth it." He leaned against the bar and gave me a soft smile.   
"Fine, give me ten minutes to finish closing up." He nodded and planted himself by the door and I felt his eyes on me. "You're staring."   
"I'm observing."   
"It's weird."   
"I know." I laughed and turned to look at him as I shook my head.   
"Are all Sons weird like you?"   
"Nah, I'm unique baby girl." I chuckled and grabbed my bag from behind the bar.   
"Alright then, you ready to go?" He nodded and we headed to the parking lot.   
"Want to ride? I'll bring you back to your car." I nodded at him and he handed me a helmet and slid on his bike. I climbed on behind him.  
"Now, I'm gonna hold on to you, don't get too excited." He laughed and turned his head to look at me.  
"I'm already excited baby girl." I chuckled and wrapped my arms around him as he took off. He brought me to this abandoned warehouse and I felt a little sliver of unease.   
"Uh-"  
"No, no just wait."  
"I know I'm a bitch but I really don't want to star in my own horror film." He laughed and gripped my hand.   
"Trust me just a little bit?" I sighed and followed behind him, he led me into the warehouse and sat me on a couch before he turned off the light and sat next to me with a bucket of snacks, there was a click and a giant screen rolled down against the wall. He messed with the remote and a movie started playing. I looked over at him and he was watching me.   
"Ok, I'm impressed. This is really cool." He grinned and put his arm over my shoulders.  
"I couldn't take you to the movies so I brought the movies to you." I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder for a minute before I turned back to the movie it was a comedy and I felt him laughing along with me which was nice. The movie ended and he looked at me.  
"That was fun." I told him as I stood up, he frowned and stood next to me.   
"It doesn't have to be over." I tilted my head.   
"What else did you have in mind?" He gave me a wicked smile and tugged me back outside. We climbed on his bike and he took me to the diner on main that was open all night.   
"My lady." He said as he held the door open.  
"Why thank you good sir." We ate, talked a little and then Juice started yawning. "I guess it's time for you to take me back to my car." He nodded and went to pay for dinner. He pulled up to the bar and I took off the helmet and put it on his head. I clicked it on and he laughed softly as I walked to my bronco. I noticed him following behind me and smiled gently. I smiled, he looked intense with all his tattoos but he was actually a softy. I pulled into my drive way with him behind me and I walked over to him. "Thanks for the escort."  
"Gotta make sure my girl gets home safe." I gave him a look and tilted my head at him.  
"Your girl?" He grinned and nodded.  
"Well, that's the end game." I shook my head.  
"Wasting your time Juicy fruit." He shook his head at me and got off his bike to walk over to me.   
"I don't think so." He whispered in my ear as he kissed my cheek. He pulled back and handed me a card with his number on it. I took his hand and wrote my number on his palm. "Catch ya later darlin'." He called over his shoulder as he walked away. I headed inside and watched him drive off from my living room window. I put his number in my phone just in case but I really didn't expect him to call. I took a shower and climbed into bed even though I knew sleep was a long way off. I replayed the night over in my head and I found myself grinning when I thought of Juice laughing. _I was starting to like him._ I sighed and wanted to bang my head against the wall, I never had been very smart.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't see or hear from Juice for a few days and that was fine, I knew that he wasn't a dependable guy, none of the Sons were. I did however meet some of his friends. They came in at the end of my shift on Friday, I recognized them from the night of the shooting. "You Juice's friend?" The blonde kid asked and I shrugged.   
"I guess so?"   
"He mentioned you and we thought we'd come say hi, I'm Tig and this is Jax." The guy with the brown hair told me and I nodded at him.   
"Y/N." They nodded  
"How's the shoulder?" Jax asked  
"It's fine, barely hurts anymore."   
"You didn't press charges." He said and I nodded.   
"I wanted to stay out of it. Chibs patched me up and I went on my way." Tig nodded and gave me a smile.  
"You seem like you have some experience with club dynamics."   
"No, I just know when to mind my own business."   
"Juice thinks a lot of you, why?" Jax asked me and I scoffed.   
"Fuck if I know dude, if you figure it out could you let me know?" I asked and Tig laughed as I walked away to refill a drink and drop off a food order.  
"Maybe he wanted to make sure she kept her mouth shut?" Tig asked Jax and I frowned a little bit.  
"Maybe, or maybe he wanted to see if she told anyone, he said that she was hard to talk to." I felt a small stab of pain in my heart but I brushed it off. It made sense, Juice had asked me about the shooting at dinner and I told him that I didn't tell anyone anything.  
"She's cute though, I'd ask her out." Tig said and I rolled my eyes as I rounded the bar.   
"So can I get you two a drink or were you just here to talk?"   
"Nah, we just stopped by to see Juice's girl." I scoffed at Jax and shook my head.   
"I'm not his girl, he just came by to check on me."   
"Oh, you don't like him like that?" Tig asked me and I frowned  
"I don't know. I don't know how I feel about anything anymore." I told them both before I walked into the back room. When I came out they were gone and I was grateful. I don't know what is wrong with me, I didn't have feelings for Juice, did I? I sighed and shook my head, of course I didn't.  
  
It had been a few weeks since Jax and Tig had come into the bar and it was finally my day off. I decided to take a walk around the park with a cup of coffee and my headphones in my ears. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whipped around.  
"What the hell?" I yelled as I tugged an ear bud out.  
"Sorry, I didn't know you weren't hearing me, I thought you were ignoring me." I sighed and looked up at Juice.  
"Why would I ignore you?"  
"Because I didn't call?" I shrugged  
"I figured you wouldn't, no harm done. Catch ya later." I told him as I went to walk away.   
"Don't be like that baby girl."  
"I'm not your baby girl Juice, look I get it, you wanted to make sure I didn't tell anyone what happened at the shooting and that I was not going to the cops. I won't so you don't have to keep acting."  
"What? Acting?"  
"Yeah. Acting." I tilted my head and he frowned at me.   
"What are you talking about?"  
"Tig and Jax came to see me, I heard them talking and what they said made sense, I'm not gonna tell anyone anything so you can stop coming around."   
"What did they say?"  
"It doesn't matter Juice-"  
"Yes it does."   
"They said that you were only around to make sure I didn't tell anyone, that you wanted to make sure I kept my mouth shut."   
"That's not true, not at all. I just got back into town, I had to go help a friend."  
"I'm not your keeper Juice, you don't have to tell me where you've been." He took my free hand in his and stepped closer to me.   
"Don't push me away Y/N. I like you and I know that I should've called. I wasn't just around to make you keep your mouth shut I promise." I nodded and looked away from him for a minute.   
"I gotta go, I have an appointment." He frowned and I chuckled softly. "Wanna come with?"   
"Where?"  
"C'mon." I tugged him down the street and he laughed when we arrived at the animal shelter.   
"Hey Y/N." Grace, one of the workers called out to me.   
"Hi." I smiled and led Juice into the back.   
"What are we doing here?" He asked and I smiled softly.   
"I volunteer here twice a month." I told him and he nodded.  
"Ok, what's the plan?" He asked and I handed him a puppy, then a second as he grinned and shuffled them around so they didn't get dropped.  
"Hold this." I told him as I quickly picked up the poop and changed out the water. I took them back and set them in their bed, they investigated the clean cage as we moved on the the next one. He enjoyed holding and playing with the dogs while I cleaned and he even offered to do some of the cleaning for me but I declined, this was my job.  
"How long have you been doing this?" He asked me and I had to think for a minute.   
"Oh wow, five years now. I used to come with my sister."   
"Used to?" He asked as he held onto a big German Shepard.  
"Yeah." I muttered "So uh what do you do for fun?" I asked in a lighter tone as I wheeled the barrel of poop out of the cage.  
"Uh, I smoke a lot of weed." He said and I laughed at his startled expression, I don't think a lot of people ask him that. "And I ride around, I don't really have a lot of time for fun." I nodded and he took the barrel from me until I stopped in front of another cage. Once the cleaning was done we went back and let a few of the dogs out to play. We hung out there for a few hours and then it was time for them to close.   
"Thanks for the help." I told him as we walked out of the shelter.  
"Anytime, that was actually great."  
"I donate food and toys when I can but being there and laying with them is better." He nodded and put his arm around my shoulders.  
"Are you hungry?"   
"Uh, sure? If you are." He nodded and tugged me towards Teller Morrow Automotive.   
"Can we stop in real quick? I need to check in." I nodded and he led me into the club house.  
"Hi Juice!" A cheery guy with plastic looking fingers waved at him. I stared at his fingers as Juice said his hello's the man caught me looking and gave me a sheepish smile. "I uh had a bad habit and it cost a few of my fingers." I grimaced and Juice took my hand in his.  
"Jesus I'd hate to see what kind of habit that was."  
"I'm Chuckie." He held out a hand for me to shake and I smiled at him.  
"Y/n." I took his hand and gave it a shake.  
"The guys are in the chapel if you wanted to talk to them Juice, Clay isn't here yet though." Juice nodded and led me to a table.   
"Can I leave you here for a minute? I'll be right back." I nodded and he surprised me by kissing my cheek before he walked away. I pulled out my phone and made a to do list as I waited, I wasn't paying attention so when someone spoke to me I jumped.   
"Haven't seen you around here before." I looked up at a man with a gray buzz cut.  
"Never been in here before." I replied and he gave me a slightly predatory smile.  
"That's a shame, I think I'd like to see you hanging around, maybe in some something a little more revealing." I frowned and tilted my head at him.  
"Oh yeah?" He nodded and smirked at me.  
"It's a shame I left my whore barbie outfit at home today then isn't it?" I replied in a frigid tone and his smile dropped.   
"You got a smart mouth girl."   
"Only in the presence of a pervert." He got in my face and leaned over me trying to intimidate me.  
"What's going on?" Juice asked and I looked at him quickly.  
"Nothing Juice, just getting ready to kick this bitch out." The guy responded and I rolled my eyes at him.   
"Don't bother, I was leaving anyway." I muttered and I bumped into him as I got up.   
"Y/N wait, tell me what's going on?" I avoided looking at him because I was not looking forward to a confrontation.   
"You know her Juice?"   
"Yeah Clay, she's my- uh my girl I guess." He replied.   
"You're _girl_ just insulted your president." Clay told him and I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest.   
"Yeah, that's what happened, after you told me you wanted to see me running around in something more revealing, trying to flirt with me. Jesus you're a slime ball." Juice turned to Clay and frowned.  
"Is that true?"  
"I thought she was a new crow eater, I didn't know she was your girl." Clay told him like that made a difference but Juice was unimpressed.   
"That's still no excuse for you to be in her face like that." Juice told Clay as he came over and took my hand. I tried to pull away but he tightened his grip. Chibs walked into the bar and he smiled when he saw me.   
"Y/N! How's your shoulder lass?" I smiled at him and nodded.   
"Feeling good Chibs, thank you." He came over and hugged me gently before he clapped Juice on the back.  
"Thought you were taking this one on a date?" He asked Juice and Juice nodded.   
"I am, we're leaving now." He tugged my hand gently and started to lead me out of the clubhouse.   
"Sorry about the mix up doll face, I look forward to seeing your fine ass around here." Clay called out and I stiffened as Juice stopped and turned around.   
"What?" Juice asked and I tugged his hand gently.  
"Let it go Juice. It's not worth it." I muttered as I ran my thumb over the back of his hand. He looked over at me and I gave a small nod, he nodded and we kept walking out the door. He was stiff and not talking which was really not like him, but I was afraid he was mad at me so I waited for a few minutes to talk to him. "I should probably head home." I told him as I tugged my hand from his and wrapped my arms around my torso. He looked over at me but I kept my eyes on the ground as we walked.  
"I thought we were gonna hang out?"  
"You have other stuff to do I'm sure." I spoke in a low tone and he stepped in front of me and took my face in his hands.   
"I want to spend time with you." I frowned.   
"You seem mad." I told him and he nodded.  
"Clay's an asshole but that doesn't mean I'm mad at you."  
"Oh." He smiled at me gently and tugged at my arms so I'd unwind them from around myself.   
"C'mon lets go bowling." He said as he gripped my hand and started walking again.  
"Bowling?"  
"Yeah, you brought it to my attention that I don't have a lot of fun, so we're gonna bowl."  
"Bowling is fun?"  
"Fuck if I know, lets find out together yeah?" I nodded and gave a small laugh at his enthusiasm.


	4. Chapter 4

Bowling was great, getting ambushed in the parking lot after, not so much. Juice and I spent hours at the bowling alley, we took a break and ate some pizza and played in the arcade before he got a call and had to leave.   
"Where did you park your car?" He asked me   
"I walked, I didn't need it."  
"You walked from your house all around town?" I nodded and he gave me a frown but nodded in return. "My bike is at the park, wanna come with me to get it?" I nodded and he took my hand in his again. There was a shuffling sound behind us and I turned at the same time Juice did. He pushed me behind him as a tall man in a ski mask, long sleeves, and leather gloves pistol whipped him. Another person grabbed me and I felt something hard and cold press against the side of my face.  
"Come quietly or she dies." Juice looked up from the ground and saw that I was being held.  
"She's not part of this, she doesn't know anything."  
"Just come with us and no one gets hurt." _Liar_. The first man yanked Juice to his feet and then we were shoved into the back of a van. I was seated against the window with the gun and gunman pressed into my side and Juice was on the other side of my captor, the first man drove the van and I knew that this wasn't going to end very well for either of us. The windows were blacked out except for the windshield and I couldn't really see where we were going, we drove for a solid twenty minutes.  
"Can I ask whats going on?" I asked when the van stopped.  
"No."  
"Look man, this is club business and she isn't part of that." Juice told him   
"She was holding your hand, clearly that's a lie." The van door swung open and Juice was pulled out, then the man holding me hauled me out after him. I looked around and felt my stomach drop, we were in the middle of no where. There was one building around and that is where we were going, I dug my heels in and my captor jerked on my arm and then turned to slap me. "Keep walking."   
"Touch her again and I'll kill you." Juice said in a cold tone and I looked over at him as I held my cheek.  
"I'm fine, stay calm Juice." He looked at me and his eyes got a little soft before he was shoved into the house.  
"Tie them up in the basement. Make sure they can't get away until the boss gets here." I looked at Juice and his eyes were on me, I was afraid but I didn't let it show because it would just upset him, I gave him a faint smile and he gave me one back. We were forced to the ground and tied back to back against a metal pillar, then left alone. I felt Juice struggling against his bindings and I sighed.   
"Wanna tell me what is going on?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder at him.  
"Clearly we are kidnapped."  
"No shit. Why?"   
"I can't tell you."   
"Juice, am I going to die here?"   
"No! No, my guys will come for us, you're going to be fine."   
"What if they don't?" I asked him and he sighed as he maneuvered his hands around so that he could link his hand with mine.   
"They will baby girl, It's going to be fine." The door opened and a tall man walked in, Juice groaned and I knew that it wasn't good.   
"This is for Pope? Really Marks, I thought you already got your point across, my friend is dead! He died by his hands and now you've taken us, what the fuck is he playing at!?" Juice was struggling and yanking against the ropes that held him.   
"Juice just stop, its no use." I whispered.  
"Listen to your girl Juice, we just need some information." Marks came around stooped down in front of me, he reached out but I turned my face away from him. "Don't be like that gorgeous, what's your name?"   
"Leave her alone."   
"I'm just being friendly." He took my face in his hands and tilted my face up. "I can be mean if you want?" He slapped me and then gripped my hair. "What is your name?"   
"Y/N." I slurred since he had my jaw in a tight grip.  
"I'm giving you one more warning, keep your hands off her." Juice told him and Marks laughed at him.   
"You shouldn't give away your weaknesses Juice." He pulled a knife out of his pocket and cut me loose as he tugged me to my feet. "C'mon, lets take you upstairs Y/N."  
"I think that sounds like a terrible idea." I muttered and I turned to look at Juice. "It's going to be ok, don't do or say anything stupid." I watched Juice nod and he saw a look over take me. I knee'd Marks in the balls before I rammed my knee into his face he let out a yell and I snatched the knife from him as he fell. I was cutting the ropes from Juice when the other men burst into the room, they yanked me away from Juice and threw me onto the hard ground, I rolled across the room until my head connected to the wall with a _crack_.   
"Get the fuck off of her!" Juice demanded as he struggled and I wondered why he said that a split second before I was kicked in the back and then hauled to my feet. I was jerked around and Marks was standing in front of me glaring.   
"You think you're so brave? So tough little girl? Well I think you and I will have a lot of fun together then." He gripped my hair and tugged me towards him. "I wasn't going to hurt you, but now I'm going to gut you right in front of your boyfriend." I smirked as best as I could and looked at Juice, he looked pissed and he was still pulling on his ropes.  
"I'm not his girlfriend, he doesn't even like me." Juice frowned and then Marks spoke  
"Why do you think he is fighting so hard to keep you safe?"  
"Because he feels like he owes it to me, he already got me shot." I told him and Marks looked at Juice.  
"Is that true?" Juice said nothing and I felt a sharp jab my side, I cried out and looked down. Marks had stabbed me. "I'll kill her, I told you I would. Don't you think that she should know how you feel about her before she dies?" He jabbed the knife in me again, and one more time before all hell broke loose, I fell to the ground as the door to the basement crashed open and a large group of angry bikers thunked down the stairs. I heard gunshots go off before I was dragged to my feet.   
"Let her go Marks!" I rolled my head up and saw that Juice was standing beside Chibs and there were men that I didn't recognize all around us. I had a gun to my head and I sighed.   
"This shit is getting old." I told the guy holding me and he squeezed me harder. I jerked my head back as I cried out and I connected with his face.  
"Bitch!" He shouted as he dropped me to cup his nose. He aimed his gun at me when another voice spoke.   
"Enough!" Everyone looked up and then Marks stood up straighter. Juice scrambled over to me and knelt down beside me, he took my face in his hands and pressed a kiss to my lips before he helped me to my feet. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his hands against my stab wounds.  
"Mr. Pope." He said in a nasally voice.  
"What have you done?" Pope asked Marks and Marks looked around in confusion.  
"I was saving you the trip, getting you the information you need."   
"I was going to set a meeting, talk it out. Not act like a rogue gangster, we are better than this August." Pope said in disappointment. "Is she ok?" Pope asked Juice and Juice scoffed.  
"Your guy stabbed her three times, no she's not ok!" He shouted and I cringed. Pope stepped closer to me and I looked up at him.   
"I am so sorry, can I take you to the hospital?"  
"Fuck you." Juice seethed and I saw some of the guys shuffle their feet.   
"Can we go? I want to go?" I said in a faint voice and Juice nodded as he pressed his lips to the back of my head.  
"Of course, you know the way out gentlemen." Pope nodded and Juice scooped me up into his arms and lugged me up the stairs, Chibs was behind us as was Tig. Juice laid me in the van once Chibs got the door open and he tugged my shirt up so that he could see my wounds.   
"Its deep and she's lost blood but she will be ok. I can stitch her up at the club house."  
"She's going to the hospital." Juice said and I frowned at him.  
"They'll want to know what happened, I can't."  
"I don't care, you're going to the hospital!" He started getting agitated again so I put my hand on his arm.  
"Fine, calm down Juice, I'll go." He nodded and they climbed into the van after I was settled into a seat, on Juices lap of course. He carried me into the hospital and when they asked what happened I lied, a really big lie. "I got mugged in an alley, this man saw me lying on the ground and he brought me here." Juice refused to leave my side as they ran all the tests, stitched me up, gave me a tetanus shot. They gave me instructions on what to and what not to do and then I was free to go once the doctor agreed.  
"Juice, you don't have to stay here." I told him as we waited for my release forms.  
"I'm not leaving you alone."   
"I'm fine, I've been through worse Juice." He frowned and took my hand in his.  
"You have?"   
"I've lived a lot of life in my 26 years Juicy fruit."   
"What's your story?" I smiled and shook my head as the door opened and the doctor came in with my release papers. Chibs, and Tig were in the waiting room when I came out, they both smiled and led Juice and I out of the hospital. They drove me home and I held up a hand at Juice.   
"Go home." I told him and he frowned at me.  
"No."   
"You need a shower and to deal with all this." I told him and he climbed out of the van.  
"I can do that here, with you."  
"Juice please just give me a little space."  
"No!" He shouted and he gripped my face in his hands. "No, you're not going to push me away again, I'm not leaving you alone. I am falling hard and fast for you and you are going to have to deal with it and let me in." He rapidly spoke and then he slammed his lips onto mine. I kissed him back and I felt him pull me closer. He pulled back and put his forehead against mine.   
"I wasn't pushing you away. I am giving you an out."  
"Keep it. I don't want it." I sighed and looked up to see that the van was gone, I took his hand and pulled him into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Juice became a staple in my life after I got stabbed, He was there to nurse me back to health even though I told him that he didn't have to. Things changed after that night, and I still wasn't sure how I felt about it. He was around all the time, he was great and I felt like I couldn't give him what he wanted. He knew that I was distancing myself, but he wasn't giving up. I was working the night shift at the bar and I had just come out of the back when I saw Chibs sitting in front of me.   
"Hi." I told him as I walked over.  
"Hi lass, how are you?" He asked and I shrugged.   
"Can't complain, what can I get for you?"   
"Uh whiskey neat." I nodded and made the drink while he watched me.   
"What?"  
"You and Juice are getting close." I shrugged.   
"I guess so?"   
"If you let yourself." He told me and I frowned at him.  
"What's that mean?"  
"You know what I mean, I get that some bad stuff has happened to ya love but Juice is one of the good ones. If you let him in you won't regret it." I tilted my head and leaned closer to him.  
"I'm not worried about regretting him, I'm worried that he will regret me. I'm broken Chibs not just a little bit. I'm not happy and I'm not sure that I can make anyone else be happy either."   
"If you don't give him the chance then you both will have regrets." I sighed and looked up as a familiar face came into the bar.  
"Speak of the devil." I muttered as I ran a hand through my hair. "I'll think on what you said ok?"   
"That's all I'm asking for."   
"Hey, I didn't know you were gonna be here Chibs." Juice leaned over the bar and kissed my cheek.  
"I just wanted to say hi to our girl here." He smiled at me and I gave a nod as I was called to the back for a pick up. I saw Chibs and Juice in deep conversation as I handed out the order and filled some drinks. Chibs got up and left as I was coming back over.   
"I'll see you later love."  
"Bye Chibs." I looked at Juice and he was frowning. "Everything ok?"   
"Oh, yeah just business." I tilted my head at him.  
"You sure?" He frowned but nodded.  
"Yeah just stuff. What time are you off tonight?"   
"In about two hours." He nodded and got comfortable at the bar. I thought about what Chibs had said and handed him my house keys. "I'll meet you at home, you look exhausted." He raised a brow at me.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, You can shower and all that, you have some stuff at my place." He nodded and leaned over the bar to kiss my cheek.   
"Thanks baby."  
"See you later." I shrugged it off and headed to pick up an order from the back. I thought about what I had done as my shift passed, I was letting him in and it wasn't bothering me as much as I thought it would. Finally my shift was done and the bar was closed so that I could go home. I trudged my way up my driveway and headed inside, I didn't see Juice so I crept down the hall. I felt myself smile when I saw him passed out in my bed, I knew he showered because it smelled like his body wash. I changed into a tank top and yoga pants and climbed into bed next to him, he rolled over and put an arm around me.   
"How was the rest of your night?" He muttered half asleep.  
"It was good, go back to sleep." I whispered and he nodded.   
"Kay, love you." I stiffened as my heart rate kicked up a notch. _No big deal, just a slip of the tongue right? He was half asleep, didn't mean it._  
  
Juice and I were having a night in on my night off, I was cooking for him and he was hovering. "Can I help you?"  
"Nope." He popped the 'p' and I shook my head at him.   
"You're hovering."  
"Can I help?" I frowned and looked at him.  
"You cook?"   
"Yeah, I like to eat and that usually leads to cooking." I tilted my head at him. "Is that weird?"  
"Kinda, My ex husband never cooked, that was always my job." He stilled slightly and I knew why. I had never brought up my past before.  
"You were married?" He asked as he washed his hands.  
"Uh yeah, for a few years. I uh we had a daughter too." He turned to me and I kept stirring the sauce for the lasagna.  
"A daughter?" He prompted and I nodded.   
"He was a bastard. He drove drunk with her in the car and they both died." Juice reached out but I moved away slightly, if he touched me I wouldn't finish it and I think he knew that because he leaned back against the counter.  
"Wasn't a nice guy?" He asked and I nodded as I arranged the noodles in the pan.  
"He fucked me up, psychically, emotionally, made me feel like I was the most unattractive and worthless person alive after we started getting serious. I moved him into my place, I couldn't leave the house and he wouldn't let me anything or see anyone, and then things got worse until I got pregnant. Once Jess was born it just was bad all the time. I took my daughter and left but he came and beat me, took her from me and that is how they died. If I hadn't left she would be alive." I told him as I put the lasagna in the oven. He gripped my shoulders and pulled me into a hug.  
"That isn't your fault. You tried to save her." I shrugged and he took my face in his hands. "It's not your fault. Ok?" I nodded and he pressed his forehead to mine. "I can't imagine what that was like for you and I'm sorry that you had to live through that. Thank you for telling me."  
"It was time."   
"What do you mean?"  
"Chibs was right, I need to let you in. I wanted to and I was just to scared."   
"You're not scared now?" I looked up at him and smiled softly.  
"I'm fucking terrified, but that doesn't mean I'm not still gonna try." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.   
"I love you." I stilled and looked into his warm brown eyes.  
"I love you too." He grinned at me and pulled me into a hug. I knew that he was telling the truth, he did love me. He knows that I am not an easy person, I never will be but if he is willing to try then who am I to push him away. If he could try then so could I, sad girl was going to give love another chance no matter how much it scares me.


End file.
